embers_in_the_duskfandomcom-20200213-history
Harvester Hover Tank
'A Dark age of technology design, intended to deal with massive numbers of soft targets, the Harvester carries six very heavy weapons rather than a large main gun with defense weapons. This enables it to deal far more damage at the cost of reduced armor penetration. Depending on what it is armed with, it can be effective against anything up to heavy tanks, although only the most expensive variants can engage targets in its own weight bracket. It is between a Leman Russ and a Land Raider in terms of durability. As a hover tank it is far more maneuverable than either, and able to traverse almost any type of terrain, allows it to function as a nimble mainline combatant, or a heavy harassment unit. What makes Harvesters so potent is that by Dark Age of Technology standards, almost everything fielded by the Trust's enemies are soft targets, and the Trust is almost always outnumbered. This leaves the Harvester an excellent fit for the Trust situation. Out of character notes: claims of what a variant can engage and relative killing power are based on numbers taken from the weapon damage stats. Killing power is a reference to the raw damage of the weapons, and target type are based on the weapons listed armor penetration. ' ' Base pattern Base loadout: 6 Gatling Impalers Variance: none' The basic version of the Harvester uses six Gatling Impalers, making it one of the most lethal infantry killers in the Trust's arsenal. For comparison, it puts out roughly half again as much raw damage as the Hellord baneblade variant discounting secondary weapons, though with less ability to penetrate armor. By the standards of the DAoT this pattern was intended to deal with medium infantry and light vehicles, and in modern times it can scythe down anything short of Astartes or mega nobz. Relatively cheap and able to carry a deep munitions reserve the base Harvester is a lethal threat to almost all mortal infantry. Storm Scythe pattern Harvester Base loadout: 18 Heavy Impalers Variance: none The Storm Scythe is a simple upgrade to the standard Harvester. By replacing each Gatling Impaler with a tri-mounting of heavy impalers it achieves greater killing power at all ranges. However, it is somewhat less cost-effective. Providing well over half again the killing power, but costing well over twice as much. However, given how small a portion the weapons make of the Harvester the overall cost, the storm Scythe is not that much more expensive than the base pattern. ' Sky Sower pattern Harvester Base loadout: 18 AA missile launches. Variance: 1-4 blisters can be swapped out for Gatling Impalers''' Intended to provide a long range AA envelope, the Sky Sower carries 18 surface to air missiles launches, each mounted in a blister of 3. This allows it to engage and destroy aircraft up to 10 kilometers away. While less cost-effective than a larger number of simpler AA vehicle, its speed and durability makes it better suited for providing SAM coverage for detached elements. While often configured for pure AA work, it can replace up to four of its blisters with Gatling Impalers, allowing it to modulate to what extent it commits to its role as a pure AA platform. ' Cloud Reaper pattern Harvester Base loadout: 18 AA mounted autocannons Variance: Autocannons may be swapped out for AA mounted las cannons.' A close in AA platform, the cloud reaper is intended to cheaply destroy or drive off air attacks upon Harvester formations, or other detached elements. Much like the Sky Sower it is notably less cost-effective than hydras or other lighter AA vehicles, but is able to withstand heavy combat and more easily keep pace with harassment elements. It is unable to mix energy and projectile weapons due to design limitations, as such it must be confirmed with either las cannons or Autocannons. Unlike the Sky Sower its armament is at least moderately effective at engaging ground targets, although it is far inferior to the base pattern. ' Star Reaper pattern Harvester Base loadout: 18 AA mounted Neutron Repeaters Variance: 1-18 AA mounted Neutron Repeaters may be replaced with AA mounted Neutron cannons.' An elite version of the Cloud reaper, the Star reaper uses expensive neutron weaponry to provide exceptionally deadly close in AA. Able to see off all but the most determined, or suicidal, air attack, the star reaper is intended to protect elite regiments from intense air assault. While intended to act as an AA tank, the sheer killing power of neutron weaponry leaves it effective against most ground targets, either scything down heavy infantry or laying waste to medium tank formations depending on the exact loadout, however they are far from cost effective against ground targets. ' '''Reaper pattern Harvester' Base loadout: 6 Heavy Neutron Repeaters Variance:1- 2 Heavy Neutron Repeaters can be replaced with Heavy Neutron cannons .' An elite version of the Harvester, intended to engage both larger and better armored forces. While the reaper pattern is far more expensive than the base pattern, it posses between 7 to 10 times the killing power depending on the range bracket. The greater penetration of Neutron weaponry enables the Reaper pattern to easily slay even corrupted Astartes, with only terminator armor and similar being beyond it. While not intended as an anti-vehicle pattern, the sheer power of neutron weapons enable it to easily engage and destroy Medium tanks such as the ubiquitous leman russ, and any sub-superheavy orkish vehicle. For further AT firepower, it can replace two of its Heavy Neutron Repeaters with Heavy Neutron cannons. ' Steel Reaper pattern Harvester Base loadout: 6 Heavy Neutron cannons Variance:1- 2 Heavy Neutron cannons can be replaced with Heavy Neutron Repeaters. Optional stealth system, optional engine enhancement.' A modification of the Reaper pattern Harvester, it replaces the repeaters with Heavy Neutron cannons. It also serves as a microcosm of the Harvester's changing role in the battlefield. In the DaoT it was meant to act as an ambusher, hitting and fading rather than risking a slugging match. On the modern battlefield, such caution is not needed. Its array of Heavy Neutron cannons are able to easily able to pierce the armor of anything short of super-heavy vehicles, while the Harvesters are able to shrug off the vast majority of main guns in use by the Trusts foes. In addition to eradicating tanks, it is able to pierce even terminator armor, and possess sufficient killing power to deal with the small numbers such super heavy infantry typically appear in. As is common, the reaper can replace some of its Heavy Neutron cannons with repeaters, allowing it a degree of versatility. ' Planter pattern Harvester Base loadout: 4 Gatling Impalers. Variance: can replace 2 Gatling Impalers with Heavy Multi Meltas, can replace 1-4 with Flamestorm cannons.' A command variant Harvester, the planter replaces a pair of weapons mounts with a suite of potent auspexes, voxscasters, and an advanced command and control module. While less heavily armed, it carries an ion shield as well as higher quality armor, providing additional protection for officers in the field. The mounting points can accept a wide variety of close in weapons intended to ward away attackers while the commander within coordinates the larger battle. ' Smoke Sower pattern Harvester Base loadout: 6 Inferno canons Variance: 1-6 Inferno canons can be swapped out for flamestorm cannons. A variant that carries six vehicle scale flamers into battle. It can freely swap between the longer ranged inferno cannons, and the more intense but shorter ranged flamestorm cannons. Lethal against cities and able to easily create vast firestorms in battle. It bears specialized auspexes to allow it to see through smoke, as well as additional life support equipment to allow it to survive the heat and smoke. Varme Reaper pattern Harvester Base loadout: 6 Volkite Colliders Variance: 1-2 Volkite Colliders can be replaced with Magma Volleyguns or Magma Jezzails. Developed by a Muspelheim thane, the Varme Reaper carries into battle the Volkite Colliders invented by the same thane. It doubles down on the tanks role as an infantry killer, able to reap untold carnage against medium troops, but of little use against power armored troops or even light vehicles. To supplement this it can replace up to two of its Volkite Colliders with the Muspelheim developed Magma Volleyguns or Magma Jezzails, deadly Neutron variants that strike with far more power at the cost of producing dangerous amounts of heat. Something the Varme Reaper is uniquely suited to withstand given it was meant to function on the lava-covered world of its creation. This enables it to have some defenses against tanks or heavy infantry should such foes attempt to engage it. ' Windsower pattern Harvester Base loadout: 18 Missile Launchers. Variance- can swap out 1-2 of it’s Missile arrays for SAM Batteries. A lateral shift, the Windsower replaces each Gatling Impaler with a trio of missile launchers. When using conventional warheads it can exceed the killing power of a typical Harvester against lightly armored infantry, and near matches it against even foes in carapace armor. where it shines, however, is in its stores of special munitions. By using Plasma or melta missiles it can briefly spike its damage output well above a normal Harvester. Doing serious damage to even powered armored troops, or devastating medium tanks depending on the munitions used. This makes Windsowers in elite formations where such munitions are standard exceptionally deadly. The pattern is cheaper to produce, though its more expensive munitions mean its cost of operation is notably higher. Sunscythe pattern Harvester Base load out: 6 Heavy Plasma cannons. Variance- 2-4 mounts may be swapped for Meltas cannons In the default configuration, the Sunscythe Harvester is a dedicated heavy infantry killer, with even terminator armor offering limited protection from its furry. It can exchange up to four of its Heavy plasma cannons for Melta cannons, similar to the ones used by the Devil dog. This gives it recourse against tanks and fortifications and allows the substation of expensive plasma weaponry with cheaper weapons meant to engage similar targets. Stone Thresher pattern Harvester Base loadout: 2 Flamestorm Cannons, 4 Heavy Multi Meltas Variance- 1-2 of Heavy Multi Meltas may be swapped out for Heavy Neutron Repeaters or Gatling Impalers,. A siege variant intended or fortress assaults and hive fighting. In the default configuration, it uses its Heavy Multi meltas go burn open fortifications before drowning the unfortunate defenders in flames. In urban combat, it can use the Terran and its mobility to mitigate the short range of its weapons to a degree, though it remains optimized for assaulting static defenses. It can be configured for defensive siege warfare by replacing one set of Heavy Multi Meltas with Heavy Neutron Repeaters or Gatling Impalers, allowing it to engage at longer ranges while still being lethal in close in ambushes. Dark Reaper pattern Harvester Base loadout:6 Heavy Grav Cannons Variance: none. In the Age of the Imperium wars would have been waged for the possession of a single one of these tanks. It is without question the most deadly sub-super heavy unit available to the Trust. the Dark Reaper is capable of eradicating entire nobz of Mega armored terminators and simply erasing entire squads of terminators with each shot. The sheer killing power and penetration of its guns even enable it to lay waste even to heavy tanks and threaten less armored super heavies at close range, rending it able to counter almost anything the enemy may send against it. Unsurprisingly, the Dark Reaper is staggeringly expensive, requiring a significant amount of relic grade materials to produce its weapons. While it is unlikely to be deployed in great numbers, even a few can alter the course of a battle. Falconet pattern Harvester Base loadout: 6 Conqueror Battle cannons. Variance: 1-6 Conqueror Battle cannons can be upgraded to accelerator Conqueror Battle cannons, Optional speed upgrades Developed by Callamus as a cost effective tank hunter. Its weapons are similar power but lower range compared to traditional battle cannons. This leaves it effective against both medium tanks and heavy infantry, should it close. To assist in this there is an optional speed upgrade. Further, an option exists to upgrade some or all of its weapons with accelerator technology, increasing both range and power for extra cost. While effective, the weapon's high rate of fire and relatively large shells limits the Falconets endurance. Endurance pattern Harvester Base loadout: 18 Multilasers Variance: Multilasers can be replaced with las cannons/ AA mount Las cannons. Optional stealth upgrade. The Endurance pattern Harvester is not a frontline bombatnat, but instead designed to be deployed either to undeveloped colonies or behind enemy lines. While far less effective than the base pattern maintaining it is immensely simply, allowing it to be shipped to worlsd not developed enough to support a more expensive pattern. The alternative use takes advantage of its extreme endurance and low foo print to support partisans. Incorporating basic stealth to avoid detection, even under supplied guerilla fighters can keep it running for decades with only basic maintenance. Given the increasing commonality of armor, in some instances,s the las cannons will outperform the multi lasers against even infantry. Star Sower pattern Harvester Base loadout: 6 Starfire cannons. Variance: 2 Starfire Cannons can be replaced with heavy Multi Meltas or Sunstorm Cannons. Variance: 2 Starfire Cannons can be replaced with heavy Multi Meltas or Sunstorm Cannons. An adaption of the smoke sower to face the silver swarm, the Star Sower incorporates an upscaled version of the heavy plasma flamer. Able to bathe swathes of the battlefield in armor melting plasma this expensive unit is able to easily eradicate swarms of armored infantry. Two of its Star Fire cannons can be replaced with heavy Multi Meltas to enable it to blast holes in fortress before flooding their interiors with plasma, or the more potent but shorter range Sunstom Cannons enabling it to burn down even the hardest targets attempting to close. Extremely expensive it is nevertheless a useful counter to massed hard targets. Silver Bane pattern Harvester Base loadout: 6 Rail Drivers Variance: 1-2 may be swapped out for heavy Neutron Cannons. The result of a tech sharing deal with the tau. An attempt to create a cheaper tank hunter, the Silver bane uses Rail Drivers, large anti vehicle railguns of tau design. While less effective than the heavy neutron Cannons of the Steel Reaper, it is notably cheaper, enabling far wider use of the pattern. Some models can upgrade their forward Rail drivers into Neutron Cannons for increased performance. Windreaper pattern Harvester Base loadout: 6 Helios pattern Tornado Missile launchers. Variance: may replace 1-2 helios pattern Tornado Missile launchers with AA missile mounts, may replace 1-6 Helios pattern Tornado Missile with Scorpius pattern Tornado missile launchers The Windreaper uses a variant of the Whirlwind missile launcher that splits the pods into two mountings, enabling it to effectively carrying three Whirlwind launchers worth of ordinance into battle. This creates a fast artillery platform able to cross almost any terrain and ensure spearheads posses immediate fire support. Further, its durability means it does not need as much protection, being able to withstand most attacks. However, it is poorly suited to prolonged bombardment, being able to exhaust it’s munitions bays fairly quickly in combat. Much like the whirlwind, it’s based on, it can be configured to provide AA support, or use the more expensive Scorpius launcher, enabling it to engage powered armored foes. Plume Sower pattern Harvester Base loadout: 6 Heavy Mortars. Variance:1-6 mortars may be upgraded to accelerated heavy mortars, 1-2 may be replaced with Heavy Quad-Launchers. The plume sower is essentially a mobile light artillery battery, carrying six heavy mortars. Its durability speed and ability to fire on the move makes it excellent at providing close in fire support for infantry. With a single tank being able to provide fire support for entire Battalions. While less cost effective than a battery of Griffon mortar carriers, it has the advantage of being able to far more closely follow an advance due to its greater durability, as well as being able to traverse almost any type of terrain. It can be fitted with a pair of Heavy Quad-Launchers for close in work. Combine pattern Harvester Base loadout: 6 Heavy Quad-Launchers. Variance:1-2 may be replaced with Heavy Mortars or accelerated Heavy Mortars. Similar to the plume sower, the Combine carries a battery of light mortars. Compared to the plume sower it has less range and ability to overcome armor, however the sheer killing power against light to medium infantry more than earns it its niche. It can also be used in support of other armored units, able to provide danger close fire support as its rounds lack the power to threaten armored vehicles. However, the hight rate of fire of its mortars means it has somewhat limited endurance. Fireblossom pattern Harvester Base loadout: 6 Thunderfire cannons Variance: 1-2 may be replaced with Heavy Neutron Repeaters or Heavy Neutron Cannons An expensive variant, the Fireblossom carries six Thunderfire cannons into battle, allowing for a staggering concentration of firepower. Blurring the line between an artillery platform and a direct fie tank the Fireblossom is often used alongside astartes assaults, providing immediate fire support. Due to its role as a primarily elite tank, it usually carries more expensive munitions, allowing it to engage a wide array of targets. While effective in a spearhead, its burns through its munitions rapidly, limiting its use in field battles, though it remains a useful assault and line breaker tank. Avenger pattern Harvester Base loadout: 6 Avenger Bolt Cannons Variance: none The result of the desperation of the destroyer war, the Avenger pattern Harvester is something of a poor man's Reaper. the Avenger pattern uses six Avenger Bolt cannons to enable it to engage masses of heavily armored troops without having to resort to expensive neutron technology but at cost. Compared to the Reaper it is both less effective, and has far less endurance, running through its ammunition rapidly in heavy combat. However, it is significantly cheaper to produce and can serve as a cost-effective counter to heavy infantry. Category:Technology Category:Vehicles